1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to football goal posts and more particularly to such a goal post having an explosivetype souvenir projector incorporated therein for ejecting a plurality of disc-type souvenirs into the air so that they will fall into a widely distributed pattern in a football stadium so that persons attending a football game or similar event will be provided with a souvenir of that event.
2. Description of the Prior Art
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 2,993,694 issued July 25, 1961 discloses a mechanical type of souvenir projector associated with football goal posts. The structure disclosed in that patent is a compressed spring arrangement to eject the souvenirs and a rotating mechanism to spin or rotate the discs as they are ejected from the football post so that the souvenir discs sail to various areas of the football stadium.